Second Apprentice
by mo13luvsstarwars
Summary: What if Xanatos wasn't chosen for Qui-Gon's second apprentice? Qui-Gon chooses a girl named Alia Lyssa instead in this AU fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

DAGOBAH SYSTEM

"Master, can you sense them up ahead?" I whispered as we crept through the jungle on Dagobah. I was doing my best to make the least amount of noise while moving quickly, but all the vines and tree roots seemed to want to pin me in place, or send me tumbling to the ground.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn put his finger to his lips to shush me, and nodded his head. For the past two hours, we had been stalking a group of bounty hunters in the green light of the forest. Before we arrived, I had never even heard of this planet, but I learned what the entire surface was like in a mere few minutes: swamps and gnarly trees. Why the bounty hunters chose here, I had only one idea; they thought we wouldn't follow them through the dense forest.

They had underestimated a Jedi's determination.

The smoke from the fire in their camp was barely visible in the sky due to the dense foliage, but it was possible to glimpsea few wisps curling over the jungle, through gaps in the trees. I could hear them talking as we grew closer**...**or more like arguing _**-**_ like bounty hunters always do. They seemed confident of their concealment on this remote planet, but how could they think they were safeafter all the assassinations they had pulled? Three senators were already dead from their sharpshooting and poison, and one Jedi who was sent as a protector. I didn't understand how they could live with themselves with that much blood on their hands.

Flicking my hair out of my face, I slid my hand to my new lightsaber hookedto my belt. These slippery murderers destroyed my first one just days ago, before fleeing onto their stolen Mon Calamari cruiser. We had finally caught up to them here, after much searching. My master glanced at me and motioned for me to go around the side of the camp. He snuck around the other way. The few bits of sunlight that slunk through the clouds danced off of something shiny by the fire. A Mandalorian stood hunched over the fire, his armor sparkling. This was going to be difficult with him _being_ here.

"Just because you actually shot the senator from Mon Cala doesn't mean you get more than your share!" A furred Zygerrian stepped into my view and pointed a clawed finger at the Mandalorian. "I snuck into the Senate Chamber to get the information, and I could have been killed a hundred times over in there!"

"I could have easily done that!" The Mandalorian shouted back.

"Not in your armor that you _so _attached to," This voice belonged to a skinny Twi'lek girl with three blasters hanging from her belt. Her green lekku twitched with irritation. "We'll all get an equal share, or your dead body can rot here, while Voro and I split the money two ways." I guessed from her authoritative voice that she was the leader of the group.

"Fine," The Mandalorian responded, "But what are we going to do with that little Jedi?" My mouth dropped open as the Mandalorian grabbed a boy my age who had been sitting on the ground, blocked from my sight by giant ferns. His hands were bound behind his back, his feet roped together, and a ripped cloth served as a gag in his mouth. His blue eyes were full of fear as he gazed up at the six-foot tall Mandalorian.

I was about to jump up when I saw my master's face peering through foliage on the opposite side of the bounty hunters' camp. He shook his head **'**no**'** at me. He waited until the Mandalorian shoved the boy down again before he gave the signal for us to attack. Leaping out of the trees, we ignited our lightsabers, and mine found its way in front of the throat of the Twi'lek, threatening her unless she stayed put, and my Master's lightsaber arched to the Mandalorian's neck. The Mandalorian shot at me, but Qui-Gon used the force to hurl the bounty hunters' blasters deep into the forest. The Zygerrian tried to make a run for it; I pulled him back through the force, with my master's help.

"Shut it, slimo!" I shouted at the Twi'lek as she cursed at me. "Don't do yourself in more. The trials in the courts will only be harsher."

"If you can handle us to get us there." The Twi'lek shot piercing red blasts at me with her eyes that could have scared anyone but a Jedi. Jedi deal with too many criminals and warlords to be frightened by dagger-eyes. "Besides, if you throw us in jail...it wouldn't be the first time I've broken out of that stink hole."

"Alia, call the ship," Qui-Gon interrupted us, and I pressed the button on my wrist gauntlet. Our Jedi T-6 Shuttle zoomed over the forest and landed next to us, snapping a few vinesin the process. I motioned to the Twi'lek to walk towards the ship, but she swung a punch at me. My Jedi reflexes helped me duck, and I let my lightsaber brush her arm. She yelled and grabbed her singed arm. This time, she walked quietly towards our ship.

Once the five of us were on board, Qui-Gon locked the bounty hunters in a small room that served as a prison cell on the ship, and said, "You've done well, my Padawan. Go back and bring the young Jedi." I deactivated my lightsaber and did as he said. I found the boy trying to crawl towards our ship. I helped him up, and tore the gag from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked a little worse for the ware. I had a tussle with the knots on his wrists and ankles. The bounty hunters sure knew how to tie tough knots.

"I am now, thanks to you." He gave me a weak smile. His blonde Padawan braid hung past his shoulder and a few inches down his back. It was even longer than mine, and being nineteen, I had one of the longest braids of any Padawan apprentice. "Have you seen my lightsaber?" he asked me. "That bunch of bounty hunter scum took it from me."

I finally freed his hands and feet, and we went back to look for it. Scouring the mucky grass, I finally spotted it near a massive tree root. "Here." I said, handing it to him.

"Thanks again." He smiled at me, his lips forming a crooked curve and his blue eyes sparkling. "I'm Lori Kryze, by the way."

"Alia Lyssa." We shook hands and headed back to the ship. "Was the Shistavanen Jedi Vir Thrav, killed by the bounty hunters, your master?" I saw pain in his eyes when I mentioned this, and I regretted asking him.

The boy dropped his eyes, trying to hide his grief.

"Yes, he was." We walked up the ramp and it slid shut behind us. Our Jedi T-6 Shuttle lifted off the swampy ground and headed through the fog. I wasn't going to miss Dagobah in the slightest.

"I'm sorry," I replied, feeling awkward because I never knew Vir Thrav, and Lori was much closer to him. I twisted my Padawan braid around my finger, a nervous habit of mine. I decided to leave him alone in the back to grieve**. **Hopping into the seat next to my master, I helped him bring the ship out of the atmosphere and get the hyperspace coordinates set for Coruscant.

"It's not over yet." I heard Lori mutter under his breath as the stars became elongated and blurred during hyperspace. At first, I thought he was talking about controlling the bounty hunters, but I realized that that wasn't what he meant.

His master had been killed. What would happen to him next? Would he have a new master, or would he take the Trials? Because of the bounty hunters locked in our ship, Lori's life had turned into a mass of variables.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CORUSCANT

"Another mission we have for you, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Alia Lyssa. To Alderaan you will go." Yoda spoke slowly and surely to me and my master. He told us that the Neimoidians were stirring up trouble with the peaceful Alderaanians about trade routes. The Trade Federation just couldn't stay out of trouble, it seemed**.** Mace Windu, sitting beside Yoda in the Jedi Council room, spoke up next.

"You must not act aggressively towards the Neimoidians in the slightest. Negotiate with them and the Alderaanians until you reach a fair agreement. Contact us if you are in need of assistance." Master Windu folded his hands and stared at us. I could feel the eyes of all the council members boring into us as we stood surrounded by them.

"Our judgment, the Alderaanians respect, but only power and money, the Neimoidians respect." Yoda finished, and we were dismissed. Nodding, we left the room. I peeked into many rooms as we traveled, seeing younglings in most of them, and a few Jedi meditating, though the majority of the Jedi meditated in private, where no noises or people could disturb them. We finally reached our T-6 Shuttle, and found Lori climbing up into one next to us. I noticed his Padawan braid was gone, and he was wearing a dark robe.

"Hi," He said. The grief I had seen in his eyes a week before when we captured the bounty hunters and brought them to justice had left, and he looked more determined. I could still sense a little pocket of grief inside of him with the Force, even if it didn't show on his face.

"Hello," I returned, and Master Qui-Gon nodded to him. "Congratulations on becoming a Jedi Knight." I smiled at him. "Where are you headed?" I asked him. He thanked me and told me he was off to Kashyyyk because the Wookiees had been having trouble with the Trade Federation. I commented on all the problems that the Trade Federation had been causing the Republic lately, with trade route disputes of all kind.

"Though without the Neimoidians, we'd be very bored." Qui-Gon spoke, and laughed in a soft, good-humored way. Saying our goodbyes, we all boarded our ships and headed to our destinations.

My least favorite part of flying was hyperspace. Qui-Gon usually meditated, but I had trouble following his example. I was always too focused on the mission ahead, and tooanxious to begin. Tapping my fingers on the control board, I couldn't help myself but watch the little icon of our ship connect the dots of our route in slow motion. _Patience,_ I told myself over and over again, closing my eyes. I imagined all the Jedi I knew saying that to me, and me finally listening. Yoda would say _Patience, you must learn,_ and my master would say _Relax, concentrate, and be patient._ Master Windu would tell me _Patience is the key to control. _

I took a deep breath and realized that we had finally arrived at Alderaan. My patience had paid off. As we landed on the planet, I got a bad feeling about the mission, like it wouldn't go as planned. I felt like the Force was sending me a _Beware! _message. I decided to be extra cautious during this mission.

Beautiful mountains with dangerously steep cliffs towered over the capital Aldera, leaving their shimmering reflection on the lake beneath their tall peaks.The elegant white buildings reached for the azure sky, painfully detailed and designed. This had been my home before I had been discovered by Master Jocasta Nu, when I was three. I remembered next to nothing about my family or my home, but that was for the best. Master Yoda always said, "A Jedi must not form attachments."

"Welcome." Senator Aldrete greeted us as we stepped onto the landing platform. My master and I nodded to him and introduced ourselves, and he explained the situation to us**.** "I am glad you could come. The Trade Federation and Dorvalla Mining have been mining for resources in our mountains. At first, they had our permission to do so, but they have attracted pirates and other mercenaries, causing many of our people to be robbed. We have asked the Federation to vacate our planet, but they refuse, saying they have every right to mine here for all eternity. Our economy has suffered because the Federation has gone back on their word to share the profits with us. They have even surrounded the mines and bases with their private army of battle droids!" The Senator, who had been increasing in agitation, looked at us with much worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Senator. I'm sure we can find a solution to end the suffering of your people," Master replied. "We will speak with the leaders of the Trade Federation."

"But first you must come and rest after your journey. We wish to offer good hospitality to our guests. You must meet our monarch, Queen Mazicia Organa. She wishes to speak to you, Master Jedi." That comment made me realize that the Senator assumed either that I was a full Jedi Knight, or he was only addressing my master. I hoped that it was the former.

Following my master inside one of the government buildings, we saw the grand interior of the delicate structures we had previously seen from afar. Inspired by the landscapes and animals of this planet, vivid carvings and paintings scattered the walls and ceilings. On a throne as white as the snow swirling on the Alderaanian mountains sat a woman with hair like the brown_ish_ color of the rocky mountain faces. It was twirled into a bun on the back of her head, and two braids looped out and down to her neck, then back up into the bun. She smiled down at us, but I could read worry in her face. Her people were suffering, and she was trying to hide her distress.

She discussed what was to be done about the Trade Federation for a while with my master, confirming what I'd thought the Senator had possibly said, but not what I had hoped he meant. Did I really look too young to be talked to like a Jedi? Sure, I was skinny and short, but didn't I get to be addressed by the queen? At least Master would include me in his plan to negotiate with the Federation.

The Queen dismissed us, and I bowed to her behind my master. The Senator said we should stay the night in the city, since the sun was setting over the mountain peaks. He showed us to where we would stay, while chatting all the while about how great things would be once the Trade Federation left Alderaan.

Our destination was two apartment rooms on a high floor of the government building. Both were decorated with white and gray patterns on curved columns and ceilings. Two intricately embroidered curtains veiled a balcony overlooking the ice blue lake. The fresh mountain air, though thin, was very refreshing. I stepped out and stared across the lake, feeling a chilling wind brush my shoulders. The blue lake slowly turned black as the sun glided behind the mountains, leaving a rainbow of colors _also being_ reflected on the lake.

Pain suddenly shot from my neck to my head. Touching the spot, I yanked something out of me. A gray poisonous dart lay in my hand. I gasped, whirling around to see where the dart had come from. Isaw a Mandalorian standing on another balcony, holding a long projectile rifle. My legs grew numb and I fell to the ground. My lips felt glued shut; I could not call out when I willed them to move.

The Mandalorian used the jetpack attached to his armor to fly over to me, and used electric shock handcuffs to bind my wrists. With no way to struggle, I used the Force to push the Mandalorian off the balcony, but he saved himself with his jetpack. My head grew cloudy. I couldn't focus enough to call on the Force again. _Help! _Of course no one could hear my groggy thoughts, making me feel hopeless. I couldn't move, speak, or think as the Mandalorian launched himself off the balcony, towing me like baggage. He used his jetpack to slow us down as we neared the ground, and dragged me towards his ship.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

LOCATION UNKNOWN

The gray blur in front of me began to focus. Shapes swung back and forth like a pendulum, coming together finally to form a door. I felt cold, hard metal under my fingers. I was surrounded by metal, and all of it was humming and vibrating with a soft, low tone.

Blinking, I stirred, and brushed my hair out of my eyes. My wrists slowly began to obey me, but were stopped cold. The second I pulled my hands taut against what bound them, an electric shock tore from my wrists through all of my muscles. I squeezed my eyes shut and decided not to test my most likely Jedi-made handcuffs again.

Pushing off the metal floor, I sat up. My hands, almost useless behind my back, struggled to support me. The metal wall behind me braced my back as I slid up it.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise. You're alive." From the doorway came the gruff voice, sounding scratchy through his helmet. A Mandalorian! Seeing his imposing blue figure brought back a foggy memory of Alderaan, balconies, and…

…A poisonous dart! So that was why I had been unconscious in some strange place! As the Mandalorian stalked over, my brain flooded with images and questions. What had happened after I blacked out?

That's when I noticed my lightsaber was gone. "Blast," I spat.

A throaty chuckle grated out of the blue helmet in response to the outburst. "I'll need to keep an eye on you in the cock pit now that you're awake." The only sound in the whole place was his boots clanking, which made me think I was on a ship. His huge hands wrapped all the way around my biceps. He dragged me on to my unsteady feet and forced me to walk. My head felt like a ship that had been shot and was spinning out of control.

The door sliced the air and closed behind us as the Mandalorian threw me to the floor. My head pounded, and all I could do was grimace. The wide window let the bright light of a planet pour in. The Mandalorian pressed a button and a Neimoidian on a hologram popped up, casting blue on the hundreds of other controls for the ship. The Mandalorian asked for permission to land. I listened.

"You may board our ship, but we don't want anything to do with your cargo. You and you colleague are only allowed to use our ship as a rendezvous. We are not involved in your business." The Neimoidian gave strict instructions, and with his expected nature, the Mandalorian began to argue, giving me time to think. I had to find my lightsaber.

I reached out with the Force. My strength was beginning to come back. I took a deep breath. I could feel it. My lightsaber was in a small storage compartment next to the Mandalorian's elbow.

The handle of the compartment began to shake as I began to tug with the Force. The Mandalorian's head snapped to the sound. His blaster flew into his hand, pointed at me. I kept tugging. My reasoning—he had kept me alive this long, so why would the Mandalorian kill me know? The compartment shot open and my lightsaber leapt out. I barely heard the sound of the blast as he shot my foot.

My pain came out in an agonized snarl. _I am a Jedi. I can escape from this Mandalorian!_ I thought, and the determination fueled me. I jumped to meet my lightsaber in the air, thumbing it on to release my bonds. The familiar sound of its ignition gave me confidence. I could barely feel the pain in my foot now, the Force streaming through me, and adrenaline flowing through my veins.

My lightsaber blocked all of the bounty hunter's shots. Whirring, humming, swinging, I knew where to positioned my lightsaber to deflect everything. All the while, I was hobbling back into the room I had woken up in. A red button glowed next to the door. I pressed it with a force push, and the room sealed itself and jettisoned away from the rest of the ship like an escape pod. Next thing I knew I had crashed into a landing bay on the Neimoidian ship.

Then I remembered something. Something the Neimoidian on the hologram had said. "We don't want anything to do with your cargo. You and you colleague are only allowed to use our ship as a rendezvous. We are not involved in your business."

Was I the cargo? I sensed something else behind all of this. Bounty hunters don't just kidnap Jedi. They have an employer and a reason. They have been known to kill Jedi, but it was rare for them to keep their Jedi captive alive. Who was employing my captor? A little prick of fear sparked in my stomach. Something really strange was going on.

The clank of a door opening brought me back from Alia-world. I needed to focus and make a plan. My aching foot was going to be a problem. I limped away from my little escape pod as two boneheaded B1 droids nervously came to check out the pod. B1 droids were like the Trade Federation's personal army, but their only advantage was numbers. They were cheap because they were pretty stupid. I easily snuck past them and hid behind a Neimoidian ship. My injured foot made a soft hissing noise as I dragged it, making my way to the door that the two droids had just left.

I decided to go with the oldest trick in the book: hide in the ventilation system like my master taught me. I didn't have many other options. The bars covering the shaft as it snuck under the shiny, silver floor were too close together to slip through. Carefully, the Force aided me in lifting up the lid so I could hop in. The covering clanged back into place over my head, casting striped shadows on the floor, like the meditation rooms in the Jedi Temple. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when no droids came dashing over to see where the noise came from. I crawled away, hoping this adventure would end soon.


End file.
